zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm With Stupid
Please make sure all electronic devices are switched off during takeoff and landing. Cast * Janine De Luca * Simon Lauchlan * Amelia Spens * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh Plot Get Moving You hear the aftermath of Amelia’s dramatic exit piped through your headset until Janine abruptly cuts you off. Suddenly your microlight is clipped by lightning. No Time To Waste Amelia confesses that she does not understand Abel’s altruism; she sees it as a hub of secrets which she has used to trade with the militia for supplies. Unbelievers As you approach the mountainside, Amelia points out the pro-zombie cult that’s settled here. Janine cuts back in over your comm, absolving Jody from blame. Chatterbox Janine and Amelia vent some passive aggression as you flee the cultists. Janine says she will commute Amelia’s death sentence if she returns you unharmed. Saying Goodbye Amelia reveals a concealed door in the mountainside which leads to a secondary storage facility built by Runner 7. My Nice New Gun As Amelia is saying her goodbyes, Runner 3 appears. She's A Ship Simon decides his best opportunity lies with Amelia and speeds off in the boat after revealing that your answers lie on the ship, the Laetitia Greenwald. Transcript JODY MARSH: Someone, please! Owen’s bleeding, you’ve got to help me! SAM YAO: What the hell just happened? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Owen’s shot, Amelia’s buggered off in a plane with Runner Five heading almost due west. OWEN LANDIS: It hurts… SAM YAO: There’s a massive storm. They’re flying straight into a storm! JANINE DE LUCA: For goodness’ sake, she can hear every word you’re saying! cuts off AMELIA SPENS: I wondered how long it would take them to realize that. Just you and me, now, Runner Five. rolls You, me, and a bloody great thunderstorm. Not part of the plan, unfortunately. Still, needs must. Well, you can stop eyeing that gun so covetously. I can fly one-handed if I need to. At least, I think I can. And if I can’t, it won’t be just me who dies in the fall. I got the impression your survival instinct was pretty strong, Five. And speaking of surviving, I’m to come in for a landing, I think. rolls Bloody hell, that hit the wing! Hold tight, Five, it’s going to get a bit hairy. falls out of sky and crashes Quickly, over here. I think the engine’s going to go. explosion That will certainly let them know where we are. moan The zoms, too. We need to get moving, Five. Run! AMELIA SPENS: Slow down, Five, it’s getting pretty steep. Mind you, I used to love a spot of rambling before the apocalypse. Lovely, really. Didn’t take enough time to appreciate it. Sheep grazing in the distance, dry stone walls, the majesty of the mountain peaks rising through the dawn mist. Hmm. Looks like a few shamblers stumbling the heather. Maybe we will speed up a bit. I do admire you runners, you know, taking on this kind of danger on a daily basis. No, actually, I have to be honest – I don’t. You baffle me. It’s as if you haven’t noticed how the world has changed. Altruism has had its day, I’m afraid. It died along with ninety-five percent of the population. It’s all about dogs chowing down on each other now, and I’d rather eat than be eaten. Abel understands the law of the jungle. Those Dedlocks you seem so happy to shoot, they’re just people trying to get by. Abel’s one tribe, they’re another, and you’re competing for scarce resources. Violence really is the answer. It’s never really been my thing. Can you blame me for finding a different way? It’s a very simple strategy – learn everything I can, figure out who needs that information most desperately, and then sell it to them. It’s a sound business model. Abel was a terrific base of operations. You’d be amazed how many secrets find their way to that place. Or maybe you wouldn’t. Been wondering why you haven’t had to do so many fuel runs recently, or where all that tin food’s been coming from? You and all the other runners shared in the supplies I got for trading that intel to the Exmoor Militia. See that up ahead, Five? Something carved into the mountainside. Looks like a face. We’re heading that way, anyway. Hup hup! No time to waste. AMELIA SPENS: Well, that is extremely peculiar. Someone appears to be in the middle of constructing a zombie Mount Rushmore. Or constructing it and then blowing it up. The nose has fallen off. Wait, I remember something about this. I think you met the sculptor, didn’t you? Yes, I read the report. She’d gone entirely derailed. Not surprising, really. Seems a fairly sane response to the current situation. That sculptor wasn’t the only one. We’ve had intel that a few of those zombie worshippers you and Louise met survived to set up shop elsewhere. That shrine over there – someone’s left a bottle of olive oil and a tin of chickpeas. What a zombie would want with those, I can’t imagine. Come along, Five. Between these boulders. I suppose there are worse things to worship than zombies. Money, for example? Jody was very fond of that. How else to explain her arrangement with the Romanian mob, to which she agreed. My motivation was a little more complex than that. The end result was the same. Yet it appears you’re willing to forgive her. Will you extend the same kindness to me? JANINE DE LUCA: We most certainly won’t. AMELIA SPENS: Janine, lovely of you to join us. JANINE DE LUCA: You really do talk a load of old cobblers, Miss Spens! Miss Marsh’s actions were certainly reprehensible, but she never got anyone killed. AMELIA SPENS: That’s she’s admitted. At least I’m upfront about what I’ve done. JANINE DE LUCA: So upfront, you’re willing to let Runner Four be executed in your place! I knew there was something odd about you right from the start. Your excuses really won’t wash with - CULTIST: Unbelievers! Unbelievers, at the sign. Kill them! AMELIA SPENS: Oh dear, looks like the zombie worshippers have arrived. Sorry, Janine, have to dash! CULTIST: Stop, filthy unbelievers! AMELIA SPEN: They really are very persistent. If they keep coming, I’m afraid I might have to send you back to fight them off, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: Typical. Get others to do your dirty work for you. AMELIA SPENS: I’m a delegator. JANINE DE LUCA: And a manipulator. AMELIA SPENS: You say that as if it’s a bad thing. Good management is all about manipulation. JANINE DE LUCA: Good management? Ha! We’ve been searching her room, Five. She wasn’t just selling us out to the Exmoor Militia. She was selling Ministy secrets to Comansys, too. CULTIST: Stop them! They’re getting away. AMELIA SPENS: Finally. Down this grassy slope now, Five. I sold to the highest bidder, Janine. That’s how the market works. JANINE DE LUCA: But you never got your hands on what you really wanted, did you? Our biolab. No wonder you ordered me off comms. All those make-work errands for the Ministry you kept sending me on? You thought you could sneak into the biolab while my back was turned and make a fortune selling cutting edge technology to your unsavory friends. But I don’t give access to just anyone. Five, I want you to know you’re going to be fine. Mister Yao said I should say that. He’s liaising with New Canton, organizing the pursuit, but he told me to reassure you. Runners are closing in on you from both sides. There’s no possible escape route. Miss Spens, if you return Runner Five to us unharmed, your death sentence will be commuted. You have my word on that. And unlike yours, my word is to be trusted AMELIA SPENS: I’ll take your offer under advisement. In the meantime, it’s been lovely chatting, but - JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t you dare hang up, Miss - ! cuts off AMELIA SPENS: Sorry, Five, but I don’t want you telling her where we’re going. I know what a chatterbox you can be. Keep running, we’re almost there. AMELIA SPENS: Ah, here we are. Just follow this path up to the cliff face. Rather muddy, isn’t it? Legacy of the storm, I suppose. See that rather artfully draped ivy? Just push it aside and - just where it’s supposed to be! A reinforced steel door. system beeps, door opens What are you waiting for, Five? Come on in. shuts, footsteps Seem a bit familiar, Five? All these concrete tunnels, top notch security systems? They should. Your erstwhile leader Runner Seven built them. Secondary storage facility for his import-export business. You didn’t think he told you about all his hideaways, did you? There was a man who knew about the value of risk amortization. Turn left here, Five. I took the precaution of memorizing the schematics. Never know when the secret escape route might come in handy. Knowledge, that’s the real currency. You scrabble around for a few extra clips of ammo, a bar of chocolate is a special treat, but I deal in the hard stuff. Too many people stopped asking questions after the apocalypse. Afraid of the answer, I suppose. Not me. You’d be amazing what people will give me in exchange for what I know. Take your Runner Seven. When he got in touch with the Ministry, I scratched his back, and he gave me some very useful intelligence, including the location and entry codes for this place. Told me some interesting stuff about Janine, too. Did you know she and Travis were already acquainted? No, of course not. Didn’t exactly shout it from the rooftops. But there’s very little anyone can keep secret from me. There it is, the tunnel leading down to the river. Now, I’ve got a speedboat waiting for me, and you – well, you and I will be saying goodbye. But for now, just in case your people get ideas about firing one of those rocket launchers at this place, keep running. footsteps AMELIA SPENS: Nearly there, now. Should have some reception on the comms, too. Time to give Janine a quick bell. JANINE DE LUCA: - runners on an easterly intercept - AMELIA SPENS: Janine, are you there? JANINE DE LUCA: You! Where did you go? What have you done to Runner Five? AMELIA SPENS: I hope you’ll forgive me if I don’t answer the first question. But Runner Five is just fine, aren’t you? We’ve been having a good old chinwag. But shortly, we’ll be going our separate ways. Before we do, though, there are a few things I thought I might share with you. You were right. I have been in touch with Comansys. Look for references to contacting Charlie in my notes. They’ll tell you how to get in touch with this Laetitia Greenwald. I know you’ve been puzzling over that name ever since you found it in that sealed Comansys lab with Nadia. It’s a code name of some sort, obviously. The real Laetitia Greenwald was an agent in the second World War. JANINE DE LUCA: What possible reason have we got for trusting you? AMELIA SPENS: The best one of all – self-interest. While you’re off chasing Comansys, you won’t be bothering about me, will you? And speaking of which, here’s the exit now. Runner Five, if you’ll do the honors? opens Janine, it’s been a delight talking to you - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ah, there you are. with AMELIA SPENS And here I am. Sorry about that, but I always feel more comfortable when I’m the one holding the gun. Funny, that. JANINE DE LUCA: Simon. How - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Amelia is the only one who knows a few secrets. As soon as I knew where the plan had crashed, I guessed where she’d go. And those treatments of Van Arks’ really have given me a nice turn of speed. I circled around the mountain and came here to wait. Heard you mention a speedboat, Amelia. That could come in very very handy. Why don’t you lead the way? Five, you run beside her. Don’t mind me, I’ll just be behind you with my nice new gun. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I can hear that river now, can’t you, Five? Guess we’re almost there. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t what you think you’re doing, Simon, but I want you to give your gun to Runner Five right now. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Give my gun to Five? Is that really all you’ve got to say to me, Jenny, after all this time? JANINE DE LUCA: No! As it happens, I’ve got a very long list of things I want to say to you. I trusted you, Simon, and you made a fool of me. All those times you went for long solo runs and I allowed it – I covered for you. You told me you needed some alone time. Alone time. You were meeting with Van Ark, don’t deny it. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bit late to deny it now! Not that you gave me a chance to explain myself back then, did you? JANINE DE LUCA: What was there to explain? You betrayed me. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I didn’t betray you, Jenny. JANINE DE LUCA: No! No, you didn’t. You betrayed everyone. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah. Yeah, I did. Nothing more to say, right? Case closed. When Travis catches me and shoots me, I’ll just be getting what I deserve. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, you will. SIMON LAUCHLAN: So, you can see why I’m going to have to half inch your boat, Amelia. I’m about as welcome around these parts as a stale fart! AMELIA SPENS: Well, you could steal it, or we could head off in it together. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Didn’t you hear? I’m a maverick. Solo operator, lone wolf. AMELIA SPENS: And how far has that got you? Pardon me for commenting, but you don’t look in particularly rude health at the moment. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t listen to her, Simon. Bring Runner Five back to Abel and we can talk. I promise. AMELIA SPENS: You could do that, or you and I could head off together and I could share some of the data I’ve been collecting. Some very interesting material about regenerative therapies, for example. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, as one devious sod to another, I’d like to know why you think I should trust you? AMELIA SPENS: Because I just might be telling the truth. Imagine if you shot me, and then had to spend the rest of your life with one hand and whatever kind of face you have beneath that mask, wondering. And if I’m lying, you can always shoot me later. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Fine. Get in. JANINE DE LUCA: Simon, don’t be a fool! SIMON LAUCHLAN: But I always have been, Jenny. AMELIA SPENS: Just one loose end to tie up. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What? Oh, no, no, I’m not going to shoot Runner Five. AMELIA SPENS: Don’t come over all moral on me now. Can’t risk being followed. SIMON LAUCHLAN: You won’t follow me, will you, Five? Too much to do back at Abel. And I’m not – whatever I am, I’m not a man who shoots his friends in cold blood. Funny, never knew that about myself before. engine starts Cheerio, then, Five! Jenny, this Laetitia Greenwald you were talking about – I used to teach aerobics on her, back in the day. Oh, she’s not a person – she’s a ship!Category:Mission Category:Season Three